


Dude of Honor

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Discussion of Canon Statutory Rape, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Bingo 2020, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles didn't expect to see the one-night stand that he fell head over heels for at his best friend's wedding. Nor that said one-night stand was his best friend's brother!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 16
Kudos: 311





	Dude of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles laughed as he took the bride around on the dance floor. He looked around at the people who were watching them with shocked looks on their faces. It was a lot of fun, making werewolves pissed off. Stiles was damned good at it too.

"May I cut in?" Sean asked as he stepped up to them.

"Of course," Cora answered, and she stepped away from Stiles.

There were a few shocked gasps when instead of Sean taking up with his now-wife, he took Stiles' hands just as a jig started to play. Stiles grinned at Sean and let him lead, just as he had let Cora lead.

"They are all pissed," Sean said.

"Well, duh, you and Cora are the ones that planned this with no input from any of them. The Hales are rather uptight. They never were happy with the friendship that Cora and I started up, and then I went away to England for college, and they thought it was all done, but then I come back after that first year with you in tow. Then she transferred overseas as well. She comes home from college and has already planned her wedding and just sent invites to everyone.

"Then instead of a Maid of Honor, she's got a Dude of Honor. The Best Man and the Groomsmen, as well as the Groom, were all in Kilts. In fact, the only person in pants is the guy who got you two married. So yeah, this wasn't their kind of wedding, and I think that Talia was in tears from how wrong she thought it all was instead of her youngest daughter getting married."

Sean nodded his head and laughed as he pulled Stiles a little closer and started to dance with him. Sean was totally and one hundred percent heterosexual. He didn't look at a guy at all. The dancing was about as close as he got, but he did love his clan, and therefore a kilt was the only way that he would ever get married. The Tartan for his werewolf clan was kind of stunning. Stiles loved it.

A hush fell over the room, and Stiles turned around to figure out what was going on.

"You came!" Cora yelled before she took off, running across the room and jumped on a guy.

Stiles tried to figure out just who the guy was. There was no one missing from the wedding. Everyone had RSVP'd and showed up.

"Cora's brother."

"Brother? No, Spencer is over there."

"Derek. Older brother."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about him. No one talks about him much, and he was so much older than me. He had already left by the time I hit high school. Moved in with his Uncle in New York."

"She invited him to the reception but told him that he didn't need to be here for the actual wedding. Let's go and say hi."

"No, dude, you can go alone."

"Nope." Sean kept a hold of one of Stiles' hands and all but dragged him behind. Stiles was glad that Sean looked at him like a brother, he loved Cora like a sister. The rest of the Hales, other than Spencer and Peter he could take or leave. Peter had come to the wedding, and it had been a big thing. Peter had sat on Sean's side since Sean's family loved him.

Sean's entire Pack had come to California to attend the wedding and were going to be staying for a week after to get a vacation and to get to know the Hale pack a little better.

Cora stepped back from her brother just as Sean and Stiles got close.

All words left Stiles' mouth as he looked at the man who was there in front of him.

"You!" Derek said as he looked pissed.

"Hey! You are the asshole that left that next morning. I stayed in town in that room for three days waiting for you to come back and you never did so don't you fucking point that finger at me."

"You know each other?" Sean asked.

"You fucked?" was what Cora asked.

"Cora!" Talia yelled.

It wasn't like anything they said at any volume would be hidden from the guests. Even if the other humans there couldn't hear, the others with them could and would gladly tell them.

"How about Stiles and I talk somewhere else. I promise not to maim him."

"Or fuck, if anyone is getting it on at my wedding in a closet, it's me," Cora said.

Stiles looked at Sean and gave him a smile when Derek reached out and snagged Stiles by his wrist and pulled him outside. Stiles could see a few of the more interesting family members from both sides getting to where windows were. He took hold of Derek's finger and pressed, Derek let a claw slide out, and he cut his finger. The sacrifice of blood made his magic stronger but only ever willingly given blood. A few thoughts later and Stiles was erecting wards that would obscure them so that no one could lip-read but also so that no one could hear them, but they could hear the rest of them.

"I looked for you. It wasn't until a week and a half later while talking to Peter that I figured out that you were good for me. Good for my Pack."

"Yeah, I'm also your fucking mate, and all I had to go on was a werewolf named Derek, who seemed to be American. That's not a lot, Derek."

"You've become the Hale Pack emissary?"

"Nope."

"Then, why are you here?"

"Cora is my best friend. I am her Dude of Honor."

"Laura wasn't made the Maid of Honor?"

"How much do you keep in contact with any of your family?"

"Peter tells me the big stuff, but I stop him from telling me anything else. I guess maybe I shouldn't have."

"Dude, your sister, and her husband, Sean is awesome by the way, planned this. They paid for it and everything. Your family had no say."

Derek looked over, and Talia was standing outside of the place. She couldn't see them well enough to know anything, but Stiles saw the flash of red eyes from Derek.

"How long have you been an Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Since just before I met you. I was there to find a few pack members. Then I lost you."

"So, she doesn't know?" Stiles nodded toward Talia.

"No, Peter said he would never tell her. He left the Pack not long after I was kicked out."

"Hmm, something about turning the werewolf who attacked Paige over to the human cops after something else happened."

"Yeah, the FBI was looking for him for the murder of his pack, and when the Sheriff back home ran the name, the FBI came knocking."

"Yeah, Dad's good like that."

"Dad?" Derek asked.

Stiles stuck out his hand, and Derek took it gingerly. "Stiles Stilinski, son of the Sheriff of Beacon County. Emissary to Derek Hale's Pack."

Derek smiled at him. "If you become my Emissary, you'll have to leave home."

"Nope. The Hales all moved to New York a year ago. They are in town for the wedding, and that is it."

"Why?"

"Because when I moved back to town, the Nemeton stopped protecting the Hale Pack. It was something to do with you, I know that. They moved elsewhere. The Nemeton kept fucking with the wards that Deaton put up. I tried to look into why but the Nemeton just ain't having it. Though some of that could be that when I was there, I found a demon housed in there, and I put it back in the heavens where it was called down from."

"You what?"

"Yeah, Cora knows all about it. So I don't want to get into that today. Look, we can bind ourselves right now, and since you are a Hale, no one will have an issue with you taking over Beacon Hills, and it's surrounding areas."

"The council might."

"The council won't touch me, Derek. Talia already tried that. It's why she left with the Pack. Spencer is chafing under her thumb, but Peter wouldn't give up where you were or what you were doing even to him. Cora will join you. Sean wants to be here in America and they were going to see how they did as Omegas with a pack of two. Here though where I could help them. She's already renounced ties to the family, and there was talk of joining Satomi Ito's Pack if they needed it. You can stay here. You can be a family with your sister and brother. And me as your mate and Emissary."

"You are willing to join me as my Mate?"

"I felt it that night, Derek. You felt it, but you were scared. I knew that. I knew that we would find each other. Though if I had known your name was Hale, I would have known right where to go. Though I ended up there anyway. So yes, I am willing. We can do the ceremony before I become your Emissary, or we can do the Emissary first. I think the Stilinski-Hale Pack will be a good one for the area. The Sheriff's department is already aware of the supernatural, and the Beacon Hills and Beacon City are as well. You and me together, taking care of everything." Stiles stepped up to him, cupping the sides of his face and pulling him close. "Do you want to come home?"

"Yes."

"Good. So most of the guests will be leaving soon. Well, the ones we don't like. There is an after-party set to happen at the old Hale house. Your mother allowed us the use of it for the weekend to have a hell of a party. Cora has a keg waiting there for all of us. Well, two kegs. One for the humans and one for the supernatural that will actually get them drunk. So what do you say, big guy? I've gotta be here for a little while longer, but if you want to stop at the station and introduce yourself as an Alpha to dad and then head to the old house, you can help make sure that no one is there partaking before everyone else gets there."

"That's it? Just giving up everything, agreeing without knowing who I am?"

"Peter hasn't killed you, and that means that he finds you tolerable. I'll even see if I can get Peter to join us there tonight. So, yes or no?"

"You really would tie yourself to me like that?"

"Derek magic thinks we are mates. Magic doesn't make mistakes like that. I trust magic more than I trust my own judgment, and I trust my judgment a lot. I mean it. I really do. My father tells me that I Have a relationship going with my own judgment. He will gladly tell you about it." Stiles leaned in for a kiss.

No matter how blurred they were, everyone who was looking would know what they are doing.

"And if I said I wanted no ceremony for either?" Derek asked.

"Are you telling me you don't want either or you want to do both right now?" Stiles was really hoping that it wasn't the first.

"I want to do both now. I don't trust my mother where it comes to me. She has a very narrow view of what I did, and she will hurt you to get to me. She's a good Alpha for the Pack, but she's not for me."

Stiles let go of Derek and began to unbutton his shirt to give Derek access to his neck. He tipped his head to the side brushing his lips over the joint of his neck. Derek bit down, and Stiles did the same. He pushed his magic into Derek with it as well, cementing the mating bond at the same time as he made the Emissary bond. The Emissary bond was easy to do, but it involved the magic-user being the one to do it. It couldn't be started by the werewolf, but that didn't mean that it couldn't be forced. Bonds that were given wholly freely were the best. It made for a strong bond and for a strong Pack.

As soon as both bonds snapped fully into place, Stiles let the circle around them drop. He let go of Derek's skin and looked at Talia, who was standing there with her husband. Stiles put himself in front of Derek. He heard the low growl, but Stiles sent calming thoughts down the bond that surged between them.

"You have made a spectacle of my daughter's wedding," Talia said.

"Huh, funny. She's in there having the time of her life dancing right now. It seems that she doesn't mind me being out here, so why should you, Alpha Hale?" Stiles asked.

The sound of a window sliding open had Stiles looking. It was Spencer.

"Come and dance, Derek! Stiles!" Spencer was laughing as he was pulled back in, and Sean grinned at Stiles before the window slammed shut.

"They like you," Derek said.

"Sean is going to love you. Cora's talked about you before, I know that but never your name. Just said, my brother. So let's go inside, dance a little and then you can leave. I'm stuck here to be the person who keeps the family away from Cora that she doesn't like." Stiles looked at Talia who huffed at being ignored.

"I'll go inside in a few. I do want to talk to my mother." Derek ran his hands down the sides of Stiles' face and then his neck. A claim even if the one on his neck and the one coursing through his magic wasn't enough. Derek didn't let go when he was done, he pulled Stiles closer. Kissing up his jaw until his lips were hovering by Stiles' ear. "And when we get done for the day, I'll claim you the rest of the way."

"Dude, you are an asshole. I'm going to go into a room of people who can smell that shit on me."

"I love the smell of you aroused, especially when I know I'm the one to do it. Why do you think I even walked up to you in that bar? I got drunk on the smell of you."

"Fuck, you are a fucking fucker who is an asshole." Stiles jerked out of Derek's hold and Derek was just smiling at him. Stiles turned to look at Talia. Her lips were pressed together. "Alpha Hale, just remember that I will be able to feel everything that happens out here, everything that happens to him. If I feel physical pain, what I did to the guy who tried to kill my father will be a walk in the park compared to what I do to you."

Stiles didn't give her a chance to reply, he marched past her and into the wedding hall again. Cora and Sean were dancing so he walked up to join them. They moved so that he could slide in with them. Stiles knew that most of the older pack members of the Hale pack didn't like this part but Sean's Pack was used to this kind of stuff.

"So we have a Pack here?" Cora asked.

"Yeah. Fuck, Dad's going to be happy that I'm staying. He knew I would be finding a Pack at some point but that Satomi's already had an Emissary of a young enough age that I would need to leave."

"Hey, Stiles?" Sean asked. Stiles turned to look at him. "You really are my brother now."

Stiles laughed and kissed Sean's cheek before turning to Cora. His magic was rolling off of him in ways he couldn't control at the moment. It wasn't harmful at all but it was helping to ramp up the emotions in the room. Stiles felt something wrong with Cora and he reached out to her. The music turned slow and he tugged her in close, Cora gasped and Stiles laughed. The wrongness wasn't wrong, it was just different.

"Well, I guess your next party is a shower of a different kind," Stiles said.

Stiles felt Derek enter the hall and he looked to see that Talia was still outside. Stiles waved Derek over and tugged him in close.

"How many heart beats?" Stiles asked.

"Holy shit." Sean grabbed Cora and spun her around the room, laughing.

"How did you...I didn't even notice it."

"My magic said she was different. That something had changed. It wasn't until I started to feel it out."

"But she's...you've had a Pack bond with her already. And when you, it became stronger." Derek laughed and pulled Stiles in close. Stiles looked at Sean and Cora who were dancing with their foreheads pressed together, big smiles on their faces. "You pulled them into the Pack on your own. I will still have to bite them to cement it but I can feel her, Sean, and Spencer."

"Good. That's the start of a good Pack." Stiles pulled Derek in close and mimicked the pose that Cora and Sean were in, the world disappeared and it was just them.

It was perfect.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
